Flowers of Love Can Bloom Again in Weird Way SideB
by littleangel123
Summary: Side B version of FLCBAWW. Sherry couldn't face the facts her boyfriend, Steve died  again . On her 18th B-day, she met a woman that looks exactly like him. Sherry/Genderbent. Rated M for Lemon. Yuri!


Flowers of Love Bloom Again in Weird Ways: Side B

"Sherry, are you sure you disarmed all the traps?" Leon asked.

"Yeah, not a single one." Sherry grinned. Steve smiled at his girlfriend. He really loved it when Sherry was being confident of what she was doing.

"Well, let's get inside." Chris said. The four went inside and searched around.

"Hey! I found the poison! We're saved! We're saved!" Steve shouted. Sherry realized what she forgot.

"STEVE! DON'T TOUCH THAT!-" it was too late, 'cause soon as Steve snatched the poison, an alarm sounded and an unknown toxin sprayed out.

"Oh crap. Let's get out of here." Chris, Leon and Steve escaped. Sherry tried to get out, but she couldn't find her way. She was losing her breath.

"Where's Sherry?" Leon asked. They looked at the window door. Sherry was walking around aimlessly. Her face was turning blue. Steve pushed Leon and Chris out of the way and went inside without any hesitation.

"Steve!" Leon called. Steve grabbed Sherry by the shoulders.

"Get out of here. It's not safe." he took the poison out of his pockets and gave it to her. He gave her one last kiss and pushed her out. "I LOVE YOU!" those were the last words he said before the door locked. Then an explosion took place. Sherry looked at the window before she went on her knees bursted to tears.

"Steve! Why?" she couldn't move. She couldn't feel anything. Chris and Leon gave her a pitied look. Leon kneeled down to Sherry's size.

"Shhhh...It's okay Sherry-"

"Okay? How could I be okay? My boyfriend...My first and true love! He's dead again! He only lived for a couple of years! Just when he was about to gain a new life. I...I...-" Leon hugged her.

"We all missed him. You were the one who completed his life again. For giving him your love, he gave you his life. If you didn't love Steve, he would be your father. Which I don't want...Anyways, we got to get out of here, you wouldn't want Steve to waste his life." Leon cooed Sherry. Leon never liked Steve, but he feels bad for his own daughter. What would happen if Claire died? Leon wouldn't like that.

"Sure...I don't want to stay here any longer." then the remaining people escaped the base. Sherry looked back and started to cry again.

A Couple Years Later...

"Come on Sherry! Why don't you drink? It's your 18th Birthday! You gotta try your first alcohol!" Claire exclaimed. Today was Sherry's 18th Birthday. The first day when she becomes an adult. Though, she doesn't feel so happy. She didn't get to spend it with the person she cared the most. She didn't get to spend her past Birthdays with him ever since his death.

"You still sad about Stevie?" Claire asked.

"Don't call him that. That nickname ticks him off." Sherry mumbled.

"Sorry, I gotta go check on Leon, I think he's drinking a little too much Scotch than usual." with that Sherry's adopted mother left. Sherry sighed and buried her face with her hands and cried again.

"Oh Steve...Why did you have to die? I wanted you to live a long and happy life!" she sobbed. Suddenly, she felt a slender hand stroking her shoulder soothingly. She turned her head to see a tall 23 year old ginger headed waitress, with long straight hair, camo shorts, yellow tank top and a midnight blue vest with a white apron. She also has green eyes.

"You okay, sweetheart? Do you need a drink?" she asked. Sherry shook her head.

"Don't care, still going to get you a drink anyways. I'll lie to the manager saying you paid it already. See ya in bit, honey." she left. That mysterious woman...She seems so familiar. When she came back with two glasses of sweet wine, she set it down and sat beside her.

"Don't worry, it's the sweetest alcohol in the house. By the way, my name's Stella, Stella Linden." Stella introduced herself.

"Sh-Sherry K-K-Kennedy..." Sherry stuttered, still shaky from her tears.

"That's a beautiful name. So, what's up? Why are you so sad?" she asked.

"Well, it's stupid...-"

"Come on, it won't be stupid. Wanna know what's stupid? Trying to attract boys by pole dancing/stripping over there. That will only make men like you for your body, not the true you." Stella said, pointing at the women on the stage, trying to woo the men by pole dancing/stripping. "Pa-thetic."

"Fine, add the extra detail, will you? Anyways, I had this wonderful boyfriend. He sorta looks like you." Sherry started off.

"If he's wonderful, then I must be wonderful too. Must be a good looker." Stella commented. Sherry blushed.

"He is. Well, I loved him so much. Everytime he's in my presence, my heart starts to pound me like a drum. Then it heats up, sending electric signals all over my body. It gives off such a passionate feeling, he was the only one who gives me that. He's also the only one who comforted me when I was held as a captive. When I met him, he was someone like me, a test subject. We never got along well until a while, we became friends. Then I started to develop a slight crush on him. Truthfully, he was in love with my mom at first. When we escaped, out of excitement, I kissed him. He was surprised as first, but then he liked it and we started dating." Sherry contined on."

"How cute. That guy must be an excellent boyfriend if he made you this happy until now. What happened? Did he cheated on you or something?" Stella asked.

"No, one day...I was going on those missions with him. There was this poison that can destroy the world. It was all my fault. I disarmed all those traps except one. Where the poison is. My boyfriend reached out to get it, I realized what I missed so I tried to stop him, but it was too late. As soon as he grabbed it, the alarm sounded and some weird gas came out. I tried to get out, but I couldn't find my way. Then he came to me and told me to get out, he handed me the poison, gave me one last kiss and threw me out. I tried to get him back, but the door locked and then an explosion took place. He died. He was still in there...I failed to save him. I was stupid! Why didn't I actually check every single speck of dust! If I did, this would have never happened in the first place." Sherry began to cry again. Stella finished her drink and gave Sherry a hug.

"Please don't cry. You have no idea how much this is making me sad and would that man like you crying? I think not." Stella said, rubbing the younger woman's back soothingly.

"You're right. Steve would never want me to cry. He once told me that if I cry, he'll cry too. I seen him cry once after a certain event." Sherry said.

"Uh-huh. That man really cared for you huh, darling? Steve? That's a very handsome name. Almost sounds like my name. Actually, I had this beautiful girl-"

"Are you a-?"

"Yes, I'm a lesbian. You can laugh all you want. Well, I had this girl, she was just like you. I shared all my feelings with her. Happiness, sorrow, joy, pain, everything. Spending time with her is like spending time in heaven.-"

"Sorta like me and Steve." Sherry commented.

"Yes, like you and your boyfriend, but then something happened. I was in the carnival with my girlfriend one day, but then an accident happened. The pier started breaking apart and people were trying to get out before the pier became a floating island. I managed to get out, but I realized my girl wasn't there. I saw her at the pier, calling my name. I tried to go back there, but everyone was pulling us apart. It was too late. The pier floated away with my girlfriend still there. I lost her. She's gone forever. If you're wondering why she could of swam, she can't swim. It's her greatess weakness in her skills. I never saw her again. Now, I work here in this stupid bar, trying to save myself from getting my body deflowered. Men these days, right?" Stella finished off. Sherry didn't laugh at her sexuality.

"I feel so sad for you. I wish those people didn't rush too much. Then you would have been together with her still." Sherry said.

"I know, but the past is gone so there's nothing left I can do." Leon came back.

"Hey, Sherry. Who's your friend?" Leon asked. Stella stuck out her hand.

"Stella. Stella Linden." Leon hesitated before he shook her hand.

"Leon Scott Kennedy. Take care of my daughter. I need to find Claire." Leon said. Then he left without another word. Stella turned to Sherry.

"So, what do you think of my lesbian problem?" she asked.

"I respect you greatly. I don't mind that you're a lesbian. Some of my friends are lesbians." Sherry said. Stella gave her a small smile.

"Do you like me?" Stella blushed a deep shade of red.

"Yeah. You're a great friend. You comforted me in the greatest time of despair and-"

"Stella! Your shift's over!" the manager called out. Stella stood up and threw her apron away.

"Want me to walk you home?" Stella asked.

"Well, I don't know...I just met you and my mom and dad won't trust any strangers..." Sherry trailed off as she was eying Stella, absentmindedly trailing her finger along Sherry's sides.

"Yeah, why don't I meet your mom and dad first?" Stella said. Just in the nick of time, Claire and Leon came, drunk.

"Hiya Sheeery!" Claire giggled. Leon's cheeks were red and he was smiling a little dopey.

"May I take your daughter home? I see that you're both drunk." Stella grinned.

"Yee-ahhh, sure...Take her home. You're a girl anyways." Leon slurred. Stella waved and turned to Sherry.

"Where do you live?" Stella asked. After a couple minutes of directions, Stella nodded (come on, I can't think of a street name or an address in the first place).

"Yeah, would that be far away." Sherry said.

"No, I live on the same street. I live in the apartment beside yours. Though it's dirty, empty, lonely and rusty." Stella shuddered. Sherry looked down sadly. That's the same apartment Steve lived in before he decided to stay with her. She didn't know there was somebody moving in with her.

"How long were you there?" Sherry asked. Stella hesitated for awhile until she had an answer.

"I don't know...Not really long. I am terribly poor. I was once rich, but then after my girlfriend died, I ran away from home, not even stopping to pack. There was an abandoned apartment. I ran in there and I began to work in a bar as a waitress. Used little money as possible." Stella explained. Then a drunk man held Sherry's shoulder.

"You look like a sexy woman, even though you're a little small...Wanna come to my house?" he asked. Sherry shook her head and tried to push him away.

"No thank you. I'm just going home with my friend." Sherry said.

"Then you can bring your friend. Come on, it will be funnnn...~" Sherry nearly puked as he was touching her everywhere. Stella got pretty ticked and punched him with abnormally incredible strength.

"Leave us alone you low-lifed fool. You don't deserve my friend or me at all. You don't even deserve to be breathing in the same air as us." before she even killed the man, Sherry stood in front of her.

"Leave him alone, Stella. He doesn't deserve to be killed no touched at all. Leave him suffering after that strong blow. Let's go home." Sherry said. Stella muttered a curse, grabbed Sherry's hand roughly and left the bar in anger. After a long trail of curses, they were finally at Sherry's house.

"Thank you-"

"No problem." Stella turned to leave, but Sherry held her shirt. "What is it?" she asked a little too roughly.

"I-I want you to stay with me. I know you live in that apartment. That's where my boyfriend lived. It's pretty horrible there. Do you want to rest here?" Sherry asked. Stella blinked, then calmed down.

"Yeah...Sure." Stella frowned with a blush creeping on her face.

"You know. You act like my boyfriend. All protective, jeleous, cocky and all that. I like that." Sherry hugged her with her head resting on Stella's D-cup chest. Stella blushed even more.

"Th-th-thank y-you?" Stella stuttered.

"You're welcome...Anytime. Wanna sleep in my room?" Sherry asked. Stella looked at Sherry in an observebant way.

"Yeah. One of the most things I hate in my apartment is being alone." Stella muttered as she followed Sherry. Once they were in Sherry's room, Sherry began to change clothes. Stella really needed her badly. The way she moves, her small B-cup chest, her cute petite body, her sweet face, her...Everything. After Sherry was fully naked, Stella couldn't take it anymore. She started to remove her clothes and pulled Sherry on her lap.

"Stella?"

"You look so...Delicious...I really want to touch you." Stella mumbled as she trailed her fingers from Sherry's face, to her small buds on her chest. Sherry let out a gasp. Isn't this wrong for a woman to touch each other?

"I can't Stella. I'm not a lesbian! It feels so wrong!" Sherry cried out as Stella trailed down to her stomach. Yes, it does feel wrong to Sherry, but deep in the pit of her heart, there was a strong feeling of pleasure.

"If you don't like it, then why are you moaning?" Stella asked, turning Sherry's head to pull her in a hot, lusty, and desperate kiss. Sherry gave in, wrestling Stella's tounge with her own. Unfortunatly, Stella won then she pinned the younger woman down on the bed.

"You're right, but I have a boyfriend so I'm-"

"It doesn't matter about gender. I still love you. Not only for your body, but the complete you." Stella said.

"Oh...Okay, I'm pretty nervous-"

"You're still sad about your boyfriend?"

"Yeah...I'm sorry that I'm hurting you-"

"It's completly fine. I'm still sad about my girlfriend too." Stella sighed, depressed. Sherry felt sorry. She never liked women, but she seemed to have very strong feelings for the older woman. So she wriggled away, went behind Stella and starting licking her back entance. Stella gasped.

"Wha-what are you doing?" Stella exclaimed.

"I...I like you too." Sherry said, through licks. Stella moaned as Sherry put her tounge inside Stella. Clear liquid dripped down Stella's front entrance.

"Oh Sherry!~" Stella moaned. Sherry stopped, slid under Stella and began to lick her front hole now.

"You taste good. I like it." Sherry grabbed her hips, then brought it down to gain more of her. Stella panted heavily, managed to get the blonde woman off her, then dipped down to licked her entrance as well.

"Back at you." Stella smirked. Sherry gasped in pleasure. Then Stella put her fingers inside of the younger woman.

"Ahhh, Stella..." Sherry sighed sweetly. Stella's smirk grew wider as she began to pump her fingers in the tight entrance, clenching her digits.

"You're so tight Sherry." Stella said. As she kept pumping, she also put her mouth on Sherry's chest.

"Stella, it feels so hot!" Sherry cried out, grasping the older woman's hair and raising her hips up. Stella licked her lips, thrusting her fingers much faster.

"I know, baby. I'm feeling hot too! AHHH!" Stella released on Sherry's leg.

"Ohhhh...Your liquid is so warm." Sherry commented. Stella felt wet again. Then Sherry released. Stella removed her fingers and licked all of its sweet, juicy contents making Sherry whimper.

"I know it felt good, Sherry, but I'm going to give you something better than my fingers if you follow what I say." Stella said, seductivly. Sherry got up and nodded. "Good. Now suck here." Stella ordered. The small woman nodded, got on Stella's lap and began to suck her chest. Stella groaned in pleasure, wrapping her arms around Sherry. Sherry moaned, feeling the ginger's pink buds harden. After Stella told her to stop, she told Sherry to give her a show. Sherry got shy at first, but then she reluctantly agreed. She got on the edge of the bed, against the bed post, while Stella sat back on the pillows, watching her every move. Then Sherry started to touch her small chest lightly, moaning on every flick. Stella made a slight squeak, putting her long, slender finger in her entrance, rubbing her button.

"Steeeellllaa!~" Sherry moaned loudly, now at her entrance, riding on her fingers with her front entrance, squirting out lots of liquids. Stella panted loudly and stuck her fingers inside her entrance.

"Nnng...Sherry." Stella groaned in pure lust, thrusting wildly.

"Ah! Stella!" the blonde released. There was a large puddle of clear liquids under the red-faced Sherry. She felt so tired. Stella got up and went to her vest pockets. She pulled out a bottle of lube and a large vibrator.

"You gave me what I want, I'll give what you want." Stella said. "Now, get into position and spread your legs wide, please." yes, the magic word can get you everything.

"I don't want to. I'm so exhausted. Maybe after I get a little rest." uhhh...Well, almost? Stella sighed in annoyance, then grabbed the young woman's legs making her yelp in surprise.

"Then I'll make you." Stella said, spreading it out. Sherry tried to close them in embarressment, but Stella wouldn't give in so she pinned them down with the weight of her legs. Sherry panted as she shot out a delicious liquid coming from her hole. Stella put a little bit of lube in her fingers and started to stretch and rub her. Sherry hissed in pain.

"Stelllaaa...It hurts so muuuch..." Sherry whined.

"Shut up, girl. It will get better." Stella replied. As it got better, Sherry moaned.

"Stella, please go faster." Sherry sighed. Stella didn't say anything, she put the vibration on high and went faster. Sherry screamed, bucking her hips for more. "Ahhhhhhh! Yes! Right there!" Sherry moaned her loudest when Stella pressed a certain area.

"You like it there?" Stella asked seductivly.

"Mm-hmm. Please keep hitting me there. I want you to violate me so much, you wouldn't stop until your desires are fulfilled." Sherry said. This made Stella so sexually excited, she took out the vibrator, flipped the poor woman on her stomach and stuck the vibrator in her back hole.

"You want more? I'll give you more." Stella replied, shoving it in and out. Sherry cried in pain and pleasure, biting the pillows for support, but since she has the G-Virus, the pillows were torn away like paper.

"Uh, uh, uh, uh! Stella! Harder!" Sherry squealed. Stella purposely ran into a wall, missing Sherry's sweet spot by an inch. The blonde woman whined. After a couple more thrusts, Sherry was nearing her climax. Stella sense that and put her hand in Sherry's front entrace, playing with it. "OH STELLAAAA!" then a flood of Sherry's juices flowed out. It took a couple minutes before the flood stopped.

"Sherry, you made a new record. I didn't know you were that sexual for me." Stella smirked, licking it all. Sherry got up and tried to open her mouth to say something, but she collapsed instead. Stella chuckled at the sleeping woman. "Oh well, that's enough for tonight. Goodnight, honey. I love you." Stella laid down, wrapping her arms around the G-Virus user and fell asleep.

Morning...

Sherry woke up seeing a large bump hidden in the covers.

"Must be Stella...We had one heck of a night. I never been pleasured before in my life...Guess I have to wake her up so I can make breakfast." Sherry blushed, remembering about last night. Sherry crawled to the large bump that's 'suppossivly' Stella and poked it. It made a deep, low groan and flip to the side.

"Huh? Didn't Stella had a higher tone? Well, it is morning, people's voices can get lower." Sherry thought outloud. Sherry decided to try something else. She pulled the covers, she saw a glimpse of Stella, or what's thought to be Stella until she fell off the bed. Ooops, but wait. Sherry didn't see a woman's chest. She only saw a thick torso, and a pink thing from her lower part. Unless she's a...Man? 'Stella' groaned as 'she' got up.

"Oh my goddesses, Sherry. You gotta stop pushing people off the bed. Who knows if I break a bone?" the deep voiced, Canadian accented Stella groaned. Stella looks different. She has short hair, somewhat manly, no girl parts, a large member 'down there' and a huge scar on her chest. In other words, Stella is not a woman.

"Stella? Is that you? You look different." Sherry asked.

"Yeah I am, sweethoney, but I'm also Steve in other words. The Steve you know and love." Steve grinned. Sherry couldn't believe it.

"No, you can't be Steve...Steve's dead. Stella, I know you're trying to make me feel better, but this is not a joke." Sherry shook her head.

"You don't believe me? Because I love you, I'll tell you a story. You know that armor I made by myself? I survived thanks to that. Though, that stupid toxin turned me into a freaking woman! I had to live the hard life of a lady. Working as a waitress, trying to stay away from men, trying to walk around with a heavy D-cup chest (heck, I don't know how women survive that), looking for food, shelter, water and trying to lie about my identity. It's not that easy, Sher. I don't even know how to be a woman. When I found you crying, I knew it was me, you were crying about. You thought I died. Maybe if you took the time to check the window more, you would see me still living. Oh well, but all it matters is that I found you." Steve explained. Sherry looked at him. Everything looked the same. Then she noticed the permanent bar code tattoo that he had from the Rockfort Island Prison. She also noticed that from Stella. Steve sighed in defeat and got up to leave. Then he felt a hand grab his arm and got pulled back to the bed with surprising strength. Sherry embraced her lover tightly, never wanting to let go.

"Steve...I missed you so much, promise never to leave me ever again. I had such a hard time living without you." Sherry cried. Steve looked surprised at first, but then he wrapped his arms around her, smiling. Then she leaned to kiss him. "You know, you have to explain to my parents that you just did their own daughter as a woman and how you're still alive." Sherry said, looking for some clothes for him. Steve stopped her.

"Leave it. It's okay if I walk around naked." Sherry playfully punched his arm.

"Steve...You know that's not appropriate." Sherry scolded. Steve laughed.

"I know, but you know me. I have no shame, besides I know YOU like it when I'm naked, out in the sun, smirking at you while you stand there, wanting to touch me so bad-"

"Steve. Quit the fantasies. Or else I'll kick you in the balls." Sherry growled.

"Fine, fine, fine...Can you stay with me a little while longer?" Steve asked. Sherry sighed and then jumped back into the bed.

"Yeah. I guess I could stay here..." Sherry sighed contently as she curled up beside her lover and wrapped her arms around him. Steve smirked.

"I love you, Sherry." his tone sounded like him and Stella's voices combined. Sherry didn't care, as long as she had her love, it didn't matter.

"I love you too Steve...And Stella."

I finished at last! I told you I would make a Side B! First Yuri I've ever made and the second time I'd made a lemon. Yeah, you're wondering why isn't this different genders? Well, I'm trying to make Forbidden Love stories (tyrants of the same genders). It's not that easy to come by. Usually, it seems like I'm the only one who likes Sherry and Steve together. Ones I know who likes this pairing is Hobohunter, TehAwesomeNinja, vegetables, The Tainted Knight, Loveless3ma, sexy evil nat, and some other that are out there. Not much...Oh well. Anyways, I hope you like this story (or pairing), if you don't, well get out of here, and find a story that will appeal you. Otherwise, plz review and construction flames!~ Bye!


End file.
